The Search for the Cresent Jewel
by XxAnimeBuddyXx
Summary: When a part of the moon gets cut off by who knows what,it's up to Tori and the gang to put it back. The adventure is dangerous and might even cost the crew's lives.


**Me:** Hope you guys enjoy the adventure!

**Angel: **Of course they will!

**Tori: **I'm excited!

**Ryuu:** Yeah, like that's something new.

**Crow: **Bastard! Lay off Tori-chan~!

**Ryuu: **Whatever. *Takes a nap*

**Angel:** Anyways, Tori you do it.

**Tori:** Chas doesn't own One Piece.

**:D~ Tori's POV~:D {On an island: Present time}**

"GAH!" I coughed up blood as I got slammed into the ground.

"This is pathetic. If you just handed it over this wouldn't be a problem. Your friends would be saved." He said standing over me.

_T-They would be ok…._

"T-Tori! Don't do it!" Angel yelled laying down bleeding trying to get up. "Y-You know whats gonna happen if you do!"

I was about to say something but Crow did instead. One of his legs were broken by the looks of it. "She's right Tori! Don't worry about us! You have to climb to the top, we'll handle this bastard!"

I looked at him. "B-But…"

"Tori, for once he's right" I turned my head and looked at Ryuu, I've never seen him like this. "If you don't climb to the top of this damn tower, then this would have been for nothing!"

"Just give it to me you stupid girl!" He picked me up my shirt.

"N-No way! You can't have it!" Just then I looked on his back and saw two hands.

_L-Lyra….._

The two hands clutched his neck then he dropped me.

"Keep your hands off our captain." Lrya said weakly.

Just then all of them Ryuu, Angel, Yassop, Crow, Lyra, and Okura got picked up and started to get slammed around everywhere.

My eyes widened. "STOP!" I used my crystal powers and had it make sharp claws on both my hands. "Red Crystal-!" I slumped down and saw his sword through me. He smirked and twisted the sword which made me cough more blood up.

"TORI!" My crew yelled.

He took the sword out and picked me up before I hit the ground. "Give me the crescent!" He looked past me the smirked. "And your friends will stop being tortured."

"T-Tori don't!" Angel yelled.

"If you hand it over I'll kill you!" Ryuu yelled.

"It's not worth it! Forget about us!" Okura yelled.

"I won't forgive you if you do!" Yassop yelled weakly.

"You have to climb to the top! Forget about us!" Crow yelled.

"Tori, you mustn't!" Lyra yelled.

I looked down and grabbed my dad's hat off my head.

_You understand…..don't you dad?_

I reached behind the red band and pulled out a rainbow colored crescent like jewel.

"This is what you want?"

"Tori no!" Angel and Lyra cried out.

I turned my head and did a small smile. "It's ok. After this we can go on another adventure."

I turned my head back at him. "My friends are gonna be ok?"

He laughed. "Of course! But you won't!"

"I can live with that."

"TORI!" My crew called out again.

He took the jewel and-….

**~:D Tori's POV ~:D {On their ship: Past time}**

"Cool~!" I said with excitement as Angel showed everyone a flier.

She smiled. "Yeah! And all we have to do is win the race!" Her eyes turned into berry signs, "And it says we get to keep the jewel~!"

"You and your goddamn money" Ryuu complained.

Angel glared at him, "I could make your debt higher ya'know!"

Lyra sat down next to me at the table, "What jewel is it?"

I looked at the flier and shrugged. "It doesn't say, must be a mystery~!"

Crow walked over and set all the food on the table. "There eat up."

My face lit up, "Thanks Crow!" I started eating.

"Where does the race start?" Okura asked. Me and Yassop were fighting over the last piece meat on this side of the table.

Angel was about to pick up the flier, "It starts-!" She was about to read it but then Yassop and I spilt some rum on it.

We both looked at each other and blinked. "Uhh….sorry!"

"You idiot! She's pissed!"

"I said sorry."

"That's not gonna help our situation!"

Angel punched both of us and we landed outside. "YOU DUMBASSES!"

I landed upside down then I sighed and looked at the moon. "Uhh?"

"HEY GUYS! COME OUT HERE!" I yelled.

They walked out and saw Yassop and I sitting crisscrossed with our arms crossed thinking.

"What Tori?" Angel said still pissed.

"Has the moon always looked like that?" I asked pointing at it.

Everyone walked down and looked where I was pointing.

Lyra's eyes widened, "Some of the moon as been cut off!"

"HUH!" We all said.

Lyra looked at the moon more careful, "Not much a very small amount."

"Hey, Lyra how small?" I asked.

"Pretty small it's a crescent like cut."

"Is this it?"

Lyra looked at it, "Yes it is"

…..

Then all eyes were on me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE IT!" Everyone except Lyra yelled.

"I found it when Angel punched Yassop and I outside."

Angel punched me again. "Then tell us sooner!"

"S-Sorry…."

**Me: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the adventure! Sorry everything was Tori's POV kinda had too :P.

**Tori:** Make sure you keep on reading!


End file.
